Ouais c'est ça ouais
by Castielific
Summary: Cuddy ne parut pas le moins du monde surprise, juste exaspérée. Ce qui était étrange d’ailleurs. Comment pouvait-elle s’attendre à ce qu’il vienne alors que lui-même était persuadé qu’il ne viendrait pas ?


Titre: Ouais c'est ça ouais  
Auteur: Sganzy  
Disclaimers: Pas à moi, pas de sous  
Spoilers: aucune idée...  
Genre: House/Cuddy  
Résumé: Cuddy ne parut pas le moins du monde surprise, juste exaspérée. Ce qui était étrange d'ailleurs. Comment pouvait-elle s'attendre à ce qu'il vienne alors que lui-même était persuadé qu'il ne viendrait pas ?

N/A : Fic inspirée par : « Chasing Cuddy » de Skylarcat. Bien que je n'en ai pas lu la fin puisque j'ai été inspirée en plein milieu et qu'il _fallait_ que j'écrive ça avant de perdre l'idée.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Assis sur sa moto, House observa le taxi se ranger devant la maison de sa patronne.

Alors c'était donc vrai ?

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était assis là, plus longtemps que le supportait sa jambe, c'était certain. Jusqu'ici, il avait hésité. Devait-il l'affronter ou laisser tomber ? Son corps parut prendre la décision pour lui puisqu'il frappa à la fenêtre du taxi avant d'avoir pris conscience de ce qu'il faisait. La vitre se baissa et le chauffeur l'interrogea du regard.

« Combien pour que vous partiez ? »

L'homme ne sembla pas comprendre, fronçant les sourcils.

« Excusez-moi ? »

« Disons… », commença House en sortant son portefeuille de sa poche arrière et jaugeant son contenu. « Cinquante dollars si vous partez maintenant. »

« Qui êtes-vous ? », se méfia le chauffeur. « Madame…Cuddy », ajouta-t-il après avoir vérifié le nom sur sa fiche. « M'a demandé une course jusqu'à l'aéroport. »

« Ok ok. Cent billets et vous ne posez pas de questions », concéda House en sortant l'argent pour le mettre sous le nez du chauffeur.

Ce dernier sembla hésiter, bien que House put presque voir son nez renifler l'argent.

« Vous n'êtes pas un serial killer ou un truc du genre ? », s'inquiéta-t-il.

« Si je l'étais vous croyez vraiment que je vous le dirais ? », s'exaspéra House.

« Papiers d'identité. »

Le médecin haussa un sourcil surpris.

« Si vous faites du mal à cette femme, je veux m'assurer que les flics vous choperont », clarifia le chauffeur entre fierté et méfiance.

House leva les yeux au ciel et montra sa carte d'identité à l'homme.

« Voilà, Joe Roberts. »

Le chauffeur tressauta, surpris et inquiet que cet inconnu sache son nom. Et si c'était un vrai tueur ? House soupira exagérément et fit un geste vers la carte de l'homme, accrochée sur le tableau de bord. Il parut se calmer et prit les billets. House lui fit signe de déguerpir et après une dernière seconde d'hésitation, le taxi s'exécuta.

_Bien. Ca, c'est fait. Maintenant, le plus dur_, pensa House en observant la maison de Lisa Cuddy.

Il inspira profondément et commença à avancer vers l'entrée avant d'avoir le temps de changer lâchement d'avis. Il levait sa canne pour frapper quand la porte s'ouvrit devant lui. Cuddy ne parut pas le moins du monde surprise, juste exaspérée. Ce qui était étrange d'ailleurs. Comment pouvait-elle s'attendre à ce qu'il vienne alors que lui-même était persuadé qu'il ne viendrait pas ?

« House… », grogna-t-elle en réajustant ses valises.

Il resta planté là, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Wilson avait agi bizarrement toute la semaine et, après maints et maints supplices, il avait fini par abdiquer et avouer que Cuddy s'en allait. Ok, House n'avait pas été très tendre avec elle ces derniers temps, mais…partir ? Juste comme ça ? Il n'avait pas voulu le croire. Cuddy ne ferait jamais ça. Et elle ne laisserait certainement pas Wilson-aimant-à-procès-pour-harcèlement-sexuel à sa place si c'était le cas. Mais à présent, il se retrouvait face à la réalité et réalisait à quel point il aurait voulu que ça ne soit qu'une énième manipulation de son ami. Il réalisait qu'il aurait voulu…qu'elle lui dise au revoir, au moins.

Perdu dans sa déception, il faillit trébucher quand elle le poussa pour passer. Elle se figea à côté de lui, outrée.

« Où est mon taxi ?! »

Il pinça les lèvres en haussant les épaules en ce qu'il aurait voulu être un geste innocent mais les éclairs qui le foudroyèrent lui prouvèrent qu'elle ne doutait pas de sa culpabilité. Elle jeta plus qu'elle ne laissa tomber ses valises à terre.

« J'arrive pas à y croire ! », fulmina-t-elle. « Ou plutôt si, j'y crois et je me demande pourquoi je n'ai pas pensé à réserver un taxi de secours. Parce qu'_évidemment _il faut que vous fassiez tout pour me compliquer la vie ! Tout ce que je demande, c'est un peu de liberté, mais même _ça_ vous ne pouvez pas me l'accorder ! Vous êtes si égoïste… »

« Venant de vous, je trouve ça foutrement hypocrite », s'emporta-t-il à son tour. « Vous avez clamé pendant des années que votre hôpital était toute votre vie et passait avant tout et du jour au lendemain, sous prétexte que vous êtes un peu contrariée, vous décidez de le quitter ! »

« Un peu contrariée ? Je suis un peu contrariée ?! », s'exclama-t-elle. « Je… »

Elle stoppa brusquement, levant une main entre eux.

« Non. Vous n'arriverez pas à me gâcher… »

« Votre fuite ? », continua-t-il pour elle avec dégoût.

« Je n'ai pas à subir ça. Je n'ai pas à vous subir d'avantage », se serina-t-elle en l'ignorant et s'éloignant de quelques pas. « J'ai juste à appeler un autre taxi et je serais enfin… »

Elle poussa un cri quand le bout de la canne de l'homme frappa sa main, envoyant valser son portable à quelques mètres. Elle secoua sa main douloureuse en le fusillant du regard.

« Non mais vous êtes malade ! »

Il ne répondit pas, plantant fermement sa canne dans le sol pour montrer qu'il campait sur ses positions. Un silence tendu s'installa où ils échangèrent des regards plein de rancœurs. Finalement, elle se détourna et se passa une main sur le visage. Elle allait rater son avion.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous faites ça ? », demanda-t-elle en soupirant, lassée.

Quand aucune réponse ne vint, elle se tourna vers lui. Il fixait le sol avec obstination.

« Raaaahhhh », grogna-t-elle en balançant ses bras en l'air. « Pour une fois que je prends des vacances. Une fois en plus de six ans et il faut que vous me les gâchiez ! Qu'est ce que j'ai fait au bon dieu nom d'un chien !? Vous ne pouvez donc pas me foutre la paix juste pour quelques jours et me laisser me détendre ?! J'ai besoin d'être au calme, loin de vous, de réfléchir à… »

Elle secoua la tête, s'interdisant de prononcer le fond de sa pensée. Elle inspira et leva les yeux vers lui, certaine qu'il aurait compris qu'elle avait besoin de penser à eux, sans qu'elle n'ait à le dire. Il était assez égocentrique pour comprendre que c'était en rapport avec lui. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant sa réaction. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et il avait presque l'air…honteux ?

Quand il leva les yeux vers elle, son regard était si perçant qu'il la mit mal à l'aise.

« Pour combien de temps vous partez ? »

« Je suis _censée_ partir pour deux semaines. »

Il grimaça. Il allait massacrer Wilson.

« Vous ne le saviez pas ? », s'étonna-t-elle.

Il détourna le regard et…si ce n'était pas House elle aurait dit qu'il rougissait. Mais c'était impossible ça, hein ? En tout cas, il avait l'air embarrassé.

« Qu'est ce que vous croyiez ? », s'intrigua-t-elle.

Il évita son regard, à la recherche d'un mensonge, et elle s'approcha. Elle avait clairement repris la position de force et elle comptait bien en profiter. Elle le scruta, soudain curieuse. Qu'est ce qu'il avait cru ?

« Je venais juste m'assurer que vous ne causiez pas de crash en imposant votre énorme… »

« Vous croyiez que je ne reviendrais pas », comprit-elle, ignorant son excuse bidon.

« J'ai souvent prié pour ça… »

« Non non non », sourit-elle avec satisfaction. « Vous croyiez que je partais définitivement…et vous êtes venu m'en empêcher »

Elle l'observa avec ses grands yeux émus et ce sourire touché qu'il détestait. Il fronça le nez en signe de répulsion.

« Vous prenez vos rêves pour des réalités ».

« Vous ne vouliez pas que je parte Je parie que vous étiez même vexé que je ne vous ai pas dit au revoir. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel pour lui désigner que c'était absurde, mais plus rien ne pouvait la convaincre qu'elle avait tort. Elle s'approcha d'avantage de lui en souriant toujours, étrangement flattée. Son sourire s'agrandit quand il lui envoya son regard « pas touche ».

« Je vous manquerais si je partais », en rajouta-t-elle, heureuse d'avoir enfin trouvé le moyen de mettre le grand Gregory House mal à l'aise.

Il roula de la tête avec exaspération.

« Vos seins me manqueraient. Vos fesses aussi, bien qu'étant donné leur taille, je les verrais certainement d'ici, même si vous partiez au Pérou. »

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais se tut en voyant que ses remarques n'avaient pas l'effet escompté, elle souriait toujours triomphalement.

« Vous n'avez pas un avion à prendre ? », s'agaça-t-il quand elle continua de le fixer.

« Je prendrais le prochain. »

« Vous n'avez pas un taxi à appeler ? »

« Le prochain est demain matin. »

« Ouais. Cool ».

Il fit volte-face et s'éloigna. Il grinça des dents en sentant qu'elle souriait toujours dans son dos.

« Vous voulez m'accompagner ? », s'entendit-elle dire.

Ahuri, il se retourna.

« Heu…à l'aéroport. Puisque je ne peux apparemment pas faire confiance aux taxis… », tenta-t-elle de se justifier.

« Pourquoi est ce que je ferais ça ? »

Elle se mordilla la lèvre. Flûte, il avait repris le contrôle.

« Ca pourrait aider si…vous saviez dans quelle direction regarder. »

Elle venait vraiment de parler de ses fesses ? Bon sang, faites qu'il n'ait pas compris.

Son sourire malicieux lui prouva qu'il avait très bien compris.

« Une photo _m'aiderait_ encore plus », suggéra-t-il avec une mimique malicieuse.

« Vous prenez vos rêves pour des réalités », répéta-t-elle avec un drôle d'éclat dans le regard.

Il haussa les épaules.

« Vos fesses sont comme le soleil. Elles sont si énormes qu'on ne peut pas les rater. Même sans jumelles je les trouverais sans problème. »

« Je retourne le compliment à votre égo. »

Ils se sourirent, complices. Finalement, il secoua la tête et se retourna, avançant difficilement vers sa moto.

« Vous me manquerez ! », s'écria-t-elle sur un ton qu'il pourrait choisir de prendre pour un sarcasme.

« Pas vous », répondit-il par dessus son épaule.

Elle sourit.

« Ouais, c'est ça ouais ».

FIN.


End file.
